When the telephone industry was deregulated, the telephone service providers could not easily manipulate the telephone network architectures to offer a variety of telephone services to customers. To overcome this technological obstacle, new and more flexible telephone network architectures were created. One example of such an architecture is the Advanced intelligent network (“AIN”). The flexibility of AIN stems in part from the separation of the service logic from the switching equipment. A service agent may assemble a service package for a customer simply by programming the service logic rather than physically reconfiguring the switching equipment. The programming of the service logic is referred to as “network provisioning.”
To perform network provisioning, a service agent needs a computerized work environment. The computerized work environment provides a variety of reference information and input fields that a service agent may use to enter programming data. However, many service agents find conventional work environments cumbersome because links to certain task pages and information are difficult to locate. Further, service agents may be required to locate and select numerous links before a desired page comprising a particular input field or information may be reached. These problems result in inefficient performance of network provisioning.